I Want To Go Home!
by Analadybug
Summary: Five girls from our reality (my Oc's) get transported to the Young Justice reality, where superheros are real. My story is based off of the story, Sorry Wrong Dimension by Stronger123, she was my inspiration.
1. Bio's for my Oc's

**Bios For My Oc's:**

**Name:** Anna Page Duran

**Height:** 5'4

**Age:** 18

**Hair Color:** Dark brown / Black

**Eye Color:** Light Blue

**Power(s):** Can control all the elements.

**Personality:** Shy when around people she doesn't know, kind, music, bubbly, brave, does have a temper if you get her mad.

**Likes:** Beaches, sunsets, nature, swimming, gymnastics.

**DOB:** June 15, 1995

- Anna was born in Las Vegas, Nevada. She has a sister that is 2 years younger than her. Her dad, Ronald Duran, and mother ,April Duran, are both doctors. They moved to Upland four years after Anna was born. Anna was very good at math and science and wanted to become a doctor like her parents. She is best friends with Natalia, Marijose, Madison, and Sarah. All five girls go to Upland High school.

* * *

**Name:** Natalia Rose Gomez

**Height: **5'2

**Age: **17

**Hair Color: **Black

**Eye Color: **Light Brown

**Power(s): **Can Fly

**Personality: **Shy, nice, caring, trusting, bubbly, patient.

**Likes: **Puppies, cookies, flowers, forests.

**Nickname:** Nat

**DOB:** April 3, 1996

-Natalia was born in Upland and stayed there her entire life. She is an only child and was very lonely when she was young. Her dad, Eric Gomez, is a dentist and her mother, Riley Gomez, is a police officer. When she was a young child she was token care of by nannies and babysitters. She did not spend a lot of timer with her parents. She is very good at grammar and literature. She wanted to become a teacher. She is best friends with Anna, Marijose, Madison, and Sarah. All five girls go to Upland High school.

* * *

**Name:** Marijose Ashley Lopez

**Height:** 5'1

**Age:** 17

**Hair Color: **Brown

**Eye Color:** Green

**Power(s):** Can control shadows.

**Personality:** Shy when around people she doesn't know, kind, understanding, courageous, quiet at times.

**Likes:** Cats, quiet, reading, writing, walks out int the moonlight.

**Nickname:** Mj

**DOB:** January 21, 1996

-Mj was always traveling as a young child. She never stayed in one place for more than two years. She was very shy and didn't make friends easily. She wanted to be a dance instructor. Her parents were both killed in a car crash when she was 9 years old. She now lives in a new home with a step-sister and step-brother. She is best friends with Anna, Madison, Natalia, and Sarah. All five girls go to Upland High school.

* * *

**Name:** Madison Riley Young

**Height:** 5'3

**Age:** 16

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color:** Brown

**Power(s):** Can turn invisible.

**Personality:** Kind, helpful, talkative, smart, bubbly, adventurous.

**Likes:** Puppies, people, rainbows, nature, singing, music.

**Nickname:** Madi or Mady or Maddie or Maddy or Maddi.

**DOB:** November 24, 1997

-Madison was born in Upland and grew up there. Her parents were both always working so she never really got to see them. She has an older brother. She wanted to be a baker when she grew up. She is best friends with Anna, Marijose, Natalia, and Sarah. All five girls go to Upland High school.

* * *

**Name:** Sarah Lily Edwards

**Height:** 5'1

**Age:** 15

**Hair Color: **Blonde

**Eye Color:** Blue

**Power(s):** Has a super kick.

**Personality:** Talkative, kind, understanding, courageous, funny, caring.

**Likes:** Cats, traveling, learning, soccer, sports.

**Nickname:** None

DOB: July 12, 1998

-Sarah was born in Los Angeles, California. Her dad worked as a police officer and her mom stayed at home. She then moved to Upland when she was 6. She wants to be pop star when gets older. She is best friends with Anna, Marijose, Madison, and Natalia. All five girls go to Upland High school.

* * *

**These are the Bio for my characters...Thxs for reading.**


	2. Prolouge

**Natalia's P.O.V**

It was a normal day at Upland High School. Me, Madison, Mj, Sarah, and Anna were hanging out at lunch with all the other students.

"Hey guys, how was class?" I ask.

A coarse of 'fine', 'boring', 'okay's' came from the table of girls.

"So how was your weekend Mady?" I ask.

"It was fine, we had a BBQ at my grandparents house on Saturday." The other girl replied.

"What about you, Mj?" I ask.

"It was okay, I just watched T.V all weekend." Mj replied.

"And you, Anna?" I ask.

"Fun-ish, my dad set up a race track in the back yard for us this weekend." Anna explained.

"How was your weekend, Sarah?" I ask.

"I went to a sleep-over at Julia's house on Friday after school." Sarah answered.

"So, what you guys doing this summer?" I ask the group.

"Probably going camping or on a trip somewhere." Anna replied.

"Relaxing and going to the beach with my friends." Sarah replied.

"Same." Mj remarked.

"Hanging out with family." Madison answered.

"Cool." I respond.

"Ewwwww, there's green stuff in my pasta!" Madison screeched.

"That's just disgusting!" Anna yelled.

"Throw it away, don't keep it!" Sarah screamed.

"Here this will make it better." I say and add my chocolate milk to Madison's pasta.

"Here and this will give it a nice crunch." Anna says and adds her mushed up crackers to the mix.

"This will give it a fruity taste." Sarah says as she adds some apple sauce to the mixture.

"Stir it." Mj said.

"Now throw it away!" I scream at the group.

Finally the girls throw it away and we are sitting at our table, then there's this bright light and then black...


	3. Waking up To Heros ?

**Nightwing's P.O.V**

Me, Conner, Jaime, Tim, and Gar where sitting in the living room going over how the mission went when, there was this bright light and then there laid five unconscious girls.

We walk over them and we took them to the infirmary.

I called Bats and told him what happened and he said to call him when the girls woke up. I wonder where they came from and how they got here.

**-Break-line-Break-line-Break-line-Break-line-Break -line-Break-line-Break-line-Break-line-Break-line-  Break-line-Break-line-Break-line-Break-**

**Anna's P.O.V**

I wake up with a headache. I don't know what happened after that bright light. I look around me and I see white every where. Ugh maybe I'm at a hospital, I hate hospital too much blood and needles.

Then I start to feel dizzy again and then everything goes black.

* * *

**Nightwing's P.O.V**

About a hour and a half later the girls finally start to wake up.

"Ugh, where am I ?" The girl with medium black hair and crystal blue eyes asks.

"Uh, my head hurts, so stop talking Anna." The girl next to here with black hair and chocolate brown eyes complains.

"So does mine." A girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes agrees.

"Guys blood and needles, blood and needles don't go good together when next to me!" Anna the first girls screams.

"Calm down Anna your going to be fine." A girl with brown hair and green eyes says.

"Take a breath and calm down." A girl with blonde hair and dark brown eyes says.

"Easy for you to say you guys don't have a phobia of needles and you guys aren't squeamish around blood." Anna complains.

"Anna the needle isn't going to hurt you calm down." The girl with brown hair says.

"Okay, I'm fine for now but I don't know for how long though." Anna says in a panicky voice.

"Where are we?" The girl with blonde hair to her neck says. (Sarah)

"You are at Mount Justice." I reply adding my self into the conversation.

"Why are we here, is this a dream and how are you real ?" Anna asks.

"I don't know, no and why wouldn't I be." I reply.

"Well, this can't be real because Mount Justice isn't a real place and I'm so going to be late for math, my teacher is going to kill me." One of the girls say.

"So what are your names?" I ask.

"Well, I'm Anna." The girl with black hair and blue eyes says.

"I'm Sarah." says the girl with blonde hair up to her neck and has blue eyes.

"I'm Madison or Maddie." The girl with blonde hair and brown eyes says.

"I'm Natalia or Nat for short." The girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"And I'm Marijose or Mj for short." The girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Nightwing." I explain.

"That can't be right Nightwing is the name is a superhero name from one of my cartoon shows I used to watch when I was young." Anna mumbles to herself.


	4. Intro's

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Mika821**

**Sunset22**

**simply-B.A**

**Thanks you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter sorry for not updated faster it's just school and homework I never have time to update anymore...**

**I don't own Young Justice. Wished I did.**

* * *

**Nightwing's P.O.V**

"So how did you get here and where did you come from?" Bruce asks the girls.

"We don't know and we were at Upland high school before we ended up here." Anna explained to Bruce.

"How old are you and what are your names?" Bruce continues to interrogate the girls.

"I'm Anna Page Duran and I'm 18." Anna replies.

"I'm Sarah Lily Edwards and I'm 15." Sarah says.

"I'm Madison Riley Young and I'm 16." Madison explains.

"I'm Natalia Rose Gomez, I'm 17." Nat adds.

"I'm Marijose Ashley Lopez and I'm 17." Mj reveals.

"Don't even ask if we have any powers that we know of because we don't know of any." Anna tells Bruce.

"Okay, me and the league are going to find a way to get you home but for now you will be staying at the cave until then." 'Nightwing, you, and the other boys will show them to there rooms and around the cave.' Bruce explains to me and the girls and then leaves.

"Okay girls. Anna I will show you your room, Superboy will give Mj a tour, Nat will get a tour from Jaime, Sarah will get a tour from Beast Boy, and Madison will get a tour from Robin." I explain to the group and we head off to show the girls their rooms.

**Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-****Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-****Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline**

**Anna's P.O.V**

"So how old are you?" I ask Dick.

"18 and what school did you go to?" He asks.

"I went to upland high with the other girls." I reply.

"I know all your identity's." I smirk and he stops walking and his mouth hangs open.

"How and who is who?" He asks will a tone hint curiosity in his voice.

"I know because in my dimension you guys are all comic book characters." I explain.

"And your Richard Grayson, Batman is Bruce Wayne, Robin is Tim Drake, Batgirl is Barbara Gordon." I smile innocently.

"Wow, so that means you read those comics?" He asks and I blush a little.

"No, I did when I was twelve though." I answer.

Oh my gosh I can't believe I am being given a tour of Mount Justice by my favorite character, **(1)**Nightwing. He is kinda cute. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?

"So this is your room and this is where you'll be staying for the next couple of weeks." He remarks.

The room is beach themed and has beautiful paintings along the walls.

"Let's go join the others." He says and grabs my hand and we head towards the others.

I feel my heart skip a beat and I feel my face get red.

**Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline- Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline- Breakline-Breakline-Breakline**

**Maddy's P.O.V**

"So here's your room and could you please tell me your password." Robin or should I say Tim says.

"For security reasons nothing else and I'll always knock before entering." He quickly adds while blushing as red as an tomato. I laugh and tell him my password.

"So, what's your favorite movie?" He asks.

"The **(2)**Corpse Bride, when I was little my parents told me I used to watch it almost every day." I laugh at the fond memory.

"What about you?" I asks him.

"Um, well I guess **(3)**Get Smart, it's a really funny movie and it has some action." He replies.

"That's actually one of my favorites too." I respond.

"Cool, So what school did you go to?" He asks.

"Well, all of us girls went to Upland High." I say.

"You?" I ask.

"Gotham Academy." He responds.

"What are your parents like?" He asks.

"Well, I never really got to see them because they were always working, so I was always with a nanny or a babysitter or my older brother." I explain my sad childhood.

"Oh wow, that's hard growing up without getting to see your parents a lot." He says and grabs my hand and holds it in his.

"Yeah, but it taught me to be there for my own kids when I get older." I respond.

**Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline- Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline-Breakline- Breakline-Breakline-Breakline**

**Nat's P.O.V**

"So, what's your favorite book?" I ask Conner.

"Well, I like the book **(4)**Where the Red Fern Grows." He replies shyly.

"I love that book, but the ending is really sad." I reply.

"Yeah, so do you like reading?" He asks.

"A little, I haven't had time to get into a good book." I reply.

"Well, I will have to show you the library here so you can find a book." He replies as we get to my room.


End file.
